<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In my thoughts by ChurchOfBucci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223040">In my thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfBucci/pseuds/ChurchOfBucci'>ChurchOfBucci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Old Friends, Reiner is soft, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Sex, no y/n, old loves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfBucci/pseuds/ChurchOfBucci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers from season 4!</p><p>So I watched the latest episode with my friend and we saw Reiner laying on that bed. We went Ughghfughghfh. I had to make this.<br/>Enjoy my very first public work here and don’t expect more unless Mappa awakens my inner simp again.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun &amp; Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In my thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers from season 4!</p><p>So I watched the latest episode with my friend and we saw Reiner laying on that bed. We went Ughghfughghfh. I had to make this.<br/>Enjoy my very first public work here and don’t expect more unless Mappa awakens my inner simp again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the night, the perfect time to take a long break from work.<br/>
You spent the whole week repairing the carriages from the last war. You smiled at yourself, glad of being here, proud of being an Eldian, finally. All these years of hard work paid off. You couldn't help but be grateful of the chosen ones too, without their help, you wouldn't be here.<br/>
You entered your quarters so happily, almost intoxicating. Fellow soldiers gave you the cold shoulder for being so enthusiastic. After all, an Eldian is a demon to society. That didn't stop you from enjoying that night though.</p><p>You were already planning on finishing your favourite book you left unread one month ago, a fantasy tale you stole during some training expeditions, the story wasn't very convincing logically but you enjoyed the credibility of it. You reached your keys and opened the door as usual, until you noticed surprised eyes glaring back to you.</p><p>"Reiner? What are you doing here?"<br/>
You were slowly panicking, did you forget where your own room is? Did you get lost fantasizing about having some relaxation time? Or was he the one who got the room wrong? No, you spotted your book over the shelves. This was definitely your room. And you also had the keys.</p><p>"You're aware you're in my room, right?" Your tone sounded less strict, almost forgiving.<br/>
He answered with a sigh, was he relieved? Then you noticed, all the fuss made you ignore he was laying on your bed, making you blush instinctively.</p><p>"The gatekeepers let me in, I had no idea you were still, well... here"</p><p>His answer caught you off guard. Of course, the war ended with the victory for Marley but it left a huge loss of soldiers. You blamed the organisers of your quarters for the misinformation about your room vacancy but it was fun having someone to talk to.</p><p>"I can leave if you want" he said, reaching his shoes.</p><p>"No it's fine! I don't mind some company. Besides, I think you'd want to move less tonight. The curfew already started." </p><p>"I doubt someone like me would get in trouble" he raised an eyebrow, showing off his red armband.</p><p>"But wouldn't I get in trouble?" You smirked, surprised with your own confidence, but it was a nice counterattack.</p><p>"Oh I bet you would" he brought his arms on the back of his head and with a hum he laid on the bed again. "This room is more comfortable than I thought"</p><p>You smiled at him and sat on your chair opening your book.</p><p>-----</p><p>You noticed from your window how the sky was now pitch black, the only source of light being your oil lamp. Life in the headquarters wasn't as lively as you thought.<br/>
You closed the book, unsatisfied by the ending but couldn't expect more, it was just your common fairy tale.</p><p>Turning your head to the right you spotted Reiner sound asleep and wonder where in hell would you be spending the night now.<br/>
Sure, you could try the little sofa if you wished to wake up with scoliosis but that wasn't your plan, you wanted to relax for God's sake.</p><p>Eventually you got up and placed the book back on the shelf. Suddenly you heard moving sounds, you cringed at the fear of waking him up. You couldn't even dare to check out so you rapidly approached the sofa with light steps. Scoliosis or not, it was too late to improvise a bed.<br/>
You thanked your lazy bones as you grabbed the blanket and nightgown left over the handle. Fearing of the possibility of him being awake, you started covering your body with the soft cloth and changed your working clothes with your nightgown.</p><p>As you searched for a comfortable spot, your heavy eyes stared at the soft light illuminating your guest's face. Curiously wondering how someone could hold that amount of responsibility and power for so long. How many years have passed?</p><p>- - </p><p>Birds.<br/>
So many birds, so many kids.<br/>
Noise.</p><p>You woke up pissed by those demonic infant cries but your rage was immediately blown out by an unexpected comfort.</p><p>"Good morning!" the intruder exclaimed while sitting on a familiar sofa. "I hope you didn't mind me switching you from here"</p><p>Wait. Am I in my bed? Did he sleep on the sofa?<br/>
More importantly, did he grab me-<br/>
You started flushing bright red at the realization. And he immediately notices your reaction too, leaving the two of you in an awkward state.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I just didn't want to wake you up!" He specified.</p><p>You sat on your bed and couldn't help but… feel grateful? Cared?<br/>
When was the last time you two interacted with each other? This sudden feeling of love and affection is suddenly replaced with one of grief and nostalgia.<br/>
Your first drops of tears started falling down as you looked at him.</p><p>He urgently reaches out to your bed, cupping your face with his hands. He wiped off what he couldn't in those long, almost eternal seconds.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey! what's wrong?" His words worried, anxious "Are you hurt? Did I do some-"<br/>
You pulled him in a hug. He stood silent, then with a slow pace returned the gesture.</p><p>"What happened to us?" You cried. He could only hide your face between his arms.</p><p>"I missed you too," he managed.<br/>
"But we are living in the present now, aren't we?" He started rubbing your back, hearing how your breathing slowly became more calmer, less agitated.</p><p>Some minutes passed by until you tenderly broke the silence<br/>
"Did you invite yourself?"</p><p>He giggled.<br/>
"Mhm"</p><p>You let out a laugh.<br/>
"So you came from the window?" </p><p>"Yeah" He laughed back "It wasn't easy you being on the second floor"</p><p>The laughters who filled the room softly faded, leaving room to other senses to emerge.</p><p>You looked at him from his chest and he looked back to you. There was something in his eyes that was hypnotic. You felt safe under his arms and he felt trusted in your company.</p><p>Your faces grew closer to the other, until your gasps were louder than the sound of moving fabrics. This feeling was instinctive, you couldn't think logically anymore.<br/>
He hastily pulled you in a kiss, you couldn't help but wrap your arms around his neck pushing him closer.<br/>
He groaned and pushed you on your back moving on kissing your neck.</p><p>"Wait!" You grabbed his flustered face, gaining his attention. You weren't aware if you should continue, you knew what would happen next, it was now or never.</p><p>"Is everything okay my dear?" He said as he left kisses on your hands.</p><p>"I missed you... but don't you think this is wrong?" You hesitated to continue, but his loving face was filling your heart with softness and passion.</p><p>"We never really left each other, did we?" He answered.</p><p>It's true, the day of his departure to the island was crushing to you but you two were too shocked to even consider the state of your relationship. You can't lie to yourself though, you had some adventures during his absence, but your love for him never vanished.</p><p>"You surely became a man already" you looked away in embarrassment and laughed awkwardly "I'm not that pure either so"<br/>
"I love you" he interrupted. </p><p>This left you shocked, how could he still love you after all these years?</p><p>"I feel safe around you, I feel at home, a home where I know I will never be judged, a home where I can be vulnerable and loved. When I came here and didn't find you I found myself lost, but you opened that door and.. I felt alive again, with a purpose."</p><p>You couldn't speak and it was pointless to play dumb at this point, you answered in releasing the grip on his face and embraced him with a soft, loving kiss.</p><p>- -</p><p>Your kisses became more and more passionate, his hips already rocking onto yours.<br/>
You cried out his name repeatedly, your breathings so heavy.</p><p>"Reiner, please I can't"</p><p>"... Me either"<br/>
You heard the unleashing sound of his belt, sending shivers down your spine. </p><p>"I wish I had more time but" he looked down, pulling up your nightgown, revealing your bare breasts and nipples hardening by the new wind wrapping your body. Your abdomen, softly sweating from his heat. His gaze ended up looking past it and you noticed how they became hungry, predatory.<br/>
You let out a gasp the moment he opened your legs sliding his fingers down your thighs, grabbing that piece of fabric that obstacles the both of you. "It's in the way" he said, the anticipation killing you.</p><p>"Please.."</p><p>"Please?" he asked, moving down.</p><p>"Please Reiner.."<br/>
He hissed and ripped them off kissing your labia, his tongue wandering around you with force.<br/>
The wetness of your skin, the softness of his tongue were making you yell and cry out his name as you pushed his head closer and harder. He hummed happily at this reaction, all you could do was arch your back. Again, something he enjoyed.</p><p>You were about to climax when, with a pop, he left himself out of your thighs. Immediately reaching your face he kissed your lips, tongues pushing each other.</p><p>You could start feeling him between your legs, rubbing you. Each rub a tease, a punishment, a torture.<br/>
"Reiner.. please, please..."</p><p>"Fuck you're gorgeous" he growled, panting. You scratched his back, pleading for more until he couldn't resist anymore, he entered your walls with no warning.<br/>
You cried out loud as you wrapped your legs around him, making him go deeper.</p><p>He reached to your ear "Hush, you'll let others know"<br/>
This made you freeze, tightening your walls around him. He groaned as he looked at your pleased face.<br/>
"Oh you're enjoying this aren't you"<br/>
You smiled back.<br/>
He wasn't going to let you get away with it.</p><p>- -</p><p>You spent the whole morning pleasing each other until he couldn't take it anymore.<br/>
He was thrusting hard inside, you were out of breath. You allowed him to fill you inside anytime and the way you continuously asked him to, made him go crazier and crazier. All you ever wanted was to be with him forever.</p><p>"God I'm about to-"<br/>
He hissed as he filled your insides, you grabbing his back, hugging him with all the energy you had left.<br/>
"Ah, Reiner" you sighed, caressing his hair.</p><p>He leaned on top of you, slowly.</p><p>"Oh no, don't fall asleep now"<br/>
You heard the echoing chuckle coming from his chest. Somehow this made you feel at home too. He looked up to you and leaned in for a kiss.<br/>
"Let's have lunch shall we?"<br/>
You nodded, your nose brushing his. </p><p> </p><p>As you were getting up from bed he hugged you from behind resting his face on your shoulder, making you feel somewhat sleepy.<br/>
“Did you finish that book?”</p><p>“Yeah, the warrior fell for his maiden”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>